


Three’s a Crowd

by FurbyDisaster53



Series: Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss Requests [11]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Cute, M/M, Sexy Times, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Threesome, close to smut, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: Angel Dust and Alastor want to have some alone time, but they wound up getting interrupted.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust/Alastor’s shadow (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss Requests [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994818
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Three’s a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fireneko6](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fireneko6).



Angel had another long day at the studio. He just wanted to get back to the hotel. Back to his boyfriend. He and Alastor had been with one another for a few months now, and they were absolutely incredible. Angel didn’t know what he’d do without the Radio Demon, and Alastor loved Angel Dust like he had never loved anyone else. Angel made it back to the hotel, went up to their room, and greeted his boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek. “Hey there, bambino,” he said. Alastor smiled and blushed, he did every time Angel kissed him. “Hello, mon cher. How was work?” Alastor asked. “Eh, same old same old. How was ya day?” asked Angel. “Just fine. I killed a few demons, made some jambalaya, not out of anyone you know; I assure you,” Alastor smiled. Angel giggled and kissed his nose. “Maybe later. I ain’t hungry right now. I just wanna spend time with my favorite guy in the world,” he said, as Alastor blushed a bit more.

“You’re too good for me, mon cher,” he said, as Angel kissed him again. “I try,” he said, smiling at how the deer blushed and would shy away from every kiss. “Ya so cute when ya do that,” the spider said, as he started covering his boyfriend’s face in more kisses. “Angel~,” Alastor whined, with his face as red as his hair. “What is it, bambino? Ya gettin all flustered and shit?” Angel asked. “No….no not at all,” stammered Alastor. “Then I guess ya won’t mind if I do this,” Angel smirked, before kissing Alastor on the neck, causing the deer to gasp a little. “A-Angel, you had said w-work was hard. Don’t you want to just...umm relax?” Alastor asked, getting increasingly flustered. “Bambino, I spent all day doin guys I don’t even care about. Nothing would make me feel better than doing it with my handsome, wonderful boyfriend. Only if ya want, that is,” Angel said. Alastor blushed again, then gave a soft smile and shaky nod. “Well...i-if it’ll make you feel better, who am I to stop you, cher?” he said.

Angel smiled, then softly kissed Alastor on the lips. Alastor gently kissed him back; he hadn’t kissed anyone before Angel, and he was always nervous about accidentally doing it wrong, even though Angel always assured him he was amazing. Today was no different, the two demons gently held one another, while kissing lovingly. Then Angel felt another pair of hands on his shoulders. They were soft and light, and moving down to gently play with his chest fluff. Angel broke the kiss and turned around, and he saw Alastor’s shadow standing there. “Excuse me, but who exactly said you could join us?” Alastor asked. The shadow simply shrugged and Alastor rolled his eyes. “Well I am trying to have a nice, private moment with my beloved boyfriend, now leave us alone,” he said, as the shadow started to pout. “Aww, he’s lonely,” Angel said. “Well he’s just going to have to deal with it,” Alastor replied. 

The shadow pouted and went to touch Angel’s fluff again. “No! Stop right there. You do not get to do that,” said Alastor, as the shadow moved his hand and looked down. “Al, the poor guy always has to watch whenever we do anything. He probably feels left out,” Angel said. “Well, he isn’t your boyfriend; I am,” replied Alastor. “But he’s still a part of ya. And remember how I always say I love each and every part of ya?” Angel asked. Alastor sighed and looked at his shadow. “Just this once. No more after tonight. Understand?” he asked. The shadow nodded excitedly, then pointed at Angel’s fluff. Angel giggled and unbuttoned his jacket. “Yes, baby. Go ahead,” he said. The shadow happily ran his hands through Angel’s fluff, and Alastor found himself smiling at that. The two of them were being awfully cute.

Angel turned his head and saw Alastor just watching. “Aww c’mere, bambino. I don’t want ya to miss out,” he said. Alastor walked over and gently touched Angel’s jacket. “May I...um….” he stammered. “Go ahead, Al. I mean, we can’t do much with it on,” Angel giggled. Alastor blushed and smiled, as he slipped Angel’s jacket off of his shoulders, then tenderly slid each hand from the sleeves. Angel smiled and pulled down his own shorts, then looked at the shadow. “This won’t be long, I swear. Just wanna do a little something with my dolce piccola fragola,” Angel said, before he turned to Alastor. “A-Angel….” Alastor said softly. Angel kissed him on the lips, then started to take the Radio Demon’s clothes off. Alastor always found himself blushing after getting undressed, especially when Angel started to place sweet kisses all over him.

“Angel...please don’t tease like this. I’ll only get more flustered,” Alastor sighed. “Aww but I like seeing ya all flustered; it’s cute,” Angel smiled, before giving the deer one last kiss on the nose. Angel walked over to the bed, smiling at Alastor and the shadow. “Okay, since I doubt the two of ya have been in a threesome before, we’re just gonna take it nice and slow, alright? Ya guys want a safe word?” the spider asked gently. “Yes please. I wouldn’t mind one,” Alastor said. “Okay. How about…..strawberry?” Angel asked. “Yes, that’s good,” Alastor smiled, and the shadow nodded. “Alright! Okay then...ya ready?” Angel asked. “I’m ready, mon chere,” Alastor answered, and the shadow nodded again. “Then get over here,” Angel smiled, as the two got onto the bed with him. It took Alastor and his shadow a while to get used to it, but eventually the demons got the hang of it. Then the trio found themselves in absolute bliss.

Once they finished, Alastor’s shadow immediately fell asleep. “Guess that took a lot outta him,” Angel said, chuckling slightly. “Hm, it took a bit out of me as well,” said Alastor, as he laid his head on Angel’s fluffy chest. “It was great though. You and ya shadow really know how to show a guy a good time,” Angel smiled. “Angel...um….is my shadow going to become a constant? I know it’ll sound odd and possessive, but when we do it...I like it when it’s just us,” Alastor said. “Aw Al, I like when it’s just us too. I fuck guys all day, but the only one I ever wanna be with is you. This isn’t any different. I still love ya more than anybody, even ya shadow,” Angel said, as Alastor hummed happily. “I love you too, mon chere. You’re absolutely incredible,” Alastor sighed. “And ya know that I’m all yours forever. No matter what,” Angel smiled, as he stroked Alastor’s hair. “We’re each other’s, darling. And I wouldn’t want it any other way,” the deer said, before the two of them eventually drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Another request done! If you have any requests or anything, comment it in the original post! 💙❤️


End file.
